


Ivan's To-Do-List

by mayachain



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fanart, Lists, Plans, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short look beyond the scope of Guardsman Candide's viewpoint in "Of Guardsmen, Empress Laisa and the Art of Trust".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivan's To-Do-List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Of Guardsmen, Empress Laisa and the Art of Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466635) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



> Dear alessandriana,
> 
> have a bit of incriminating evidence that I believe Ivan would have gotten rid of very quickly, if he'd ever put it to paper at all.
> 
> \- your mystery writer

  
**1\. Gregor needs a day off**  
won't leave the kid → palace → those rooms  
→ sneak off? deception/distraction needed  
_doppelganger_  
_H.H. mess_  
_who?  
_ _ask Simon?_

= LIVE SNAKE

  
**2\. Palace needs loyalty to G. & L.**  
~~→ channel Byerly?~~  
~~→channel Miles?~~ _Laisa asked me_  
→provoke suspicion  
→Let's see what happens _(HA!)  
_

_armsmen // Vor // proles // guards →suspicious lot  
~~maids~~ → she already trusts them_

= QUIESCENT BONUS SNAKE

  
**3\. Don't let find out:  
** **\- Miles** for sake of palace, + the op, + my sanity  →Ekaterin  
_→ exploit for cover story? soltoxin // hysteria_ they're gonna kill me  
**\- Maman** → see item 1  
**\- Delia** → see item 1  
**\- Gregor** → **_leave to Laisa!!_**  
**\- Allegre** → leave to Gregor!

**= SNAKES IN THE SAND!!**


End file.
